


Want some cheese with that whine?

by Rose_SK



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Muggle Technology, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_SK/pseuds/Rose_SK
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Harry once threw cheese at Draco in a restaurant to go with his “whine” and now they’re both banned from it.





	Want some cheese with that whine?

**Author's Note:**

> I have recently found a word document on my laptop with a series of Drarry prompts that I got off tumblr, saly I never noted down the blog so apologies for that. If anyone recognizes it, feel free to let me know and I will add the link to the blog (if that is the person's wish). Meanwhile, this was created as a means of procrastination (I really, really did not want to write my essay for uni tonight). Also the last time I wrote Drarry was when I still had my account on Fanfiction.net, which was probably five years ago? So sorry for any OOC moments.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this bit of fluff. I'm planning to write some more Drarry so I'm well excited for feedback :)

“How about Alfredo’s tonight?” Harry asked absent-mindedly, scrolling through his Facebook newsfeed and occasionally snickering at a funny meme. 

“Really, Potter? You mean the place we got chucked out of a couple of weeks ago because you threw cheese at me?” At the memory, Harry could not help but laugh. 

“Oh, yeah that’s right. That was so funny” Harry had not raised his eyes from his phone, but he did not need to do so to feel Draco’s piercing glare from across the room. 

“Very funny, Potter. Hilarious, in fact. You have successfully banned us from my favourite restaurant in town, and Merlin knows we are running low on decent pizzerias in the area. And could you please put this phone away, your eyesight will get even worse if you don’t stop staring at that screen.”

“That! That kind of whining is precisely why you deserved to have cheese thrown at your handsome face” Harry finally locked his phone and threw it next to him on the couch he had claimed since returning from a long day at work. Every Friday, him and Draco went out for a restaurant meal to celebrate the weekend. Not that Harry needed an excuse to get food, and Draco never needed an excuse to get spoiled. 

“I am not whining. I’m merely suggesting that if you are going to blind yourself then do so by looking at my strikingly handsome face” Draco retorted with a self-assured smirk. Harry merely rolled his eyes at the comment. 

“Alright mum, I won’t be looking at funny memes anymore… tonight” the raven-haired man added under his breath, but loud enough for Draco to hear. If there was one thing Harry enjoyed more than a shared meal with his lover it was to wind up said lover.

“For Merlin’s sake Harry, you are the worst. I am hungry, I have been working my arse off this week at St. Mungo’s, it seems like the universe has decided to send me its worst and most hopeless cases all in one week, but thankfully for those people I am extremely talented and good at my job…”

“Can you stop blowing your own trumpets just once, love?” Harry said, exasperated by his boyfriend’s constant boasting (although secretly, Draco’s oozing self-confidence is what Harry loved the most about him). “There’s this fancy book called a dictionary, you who loves to read so much” Harry pointed at the massive book resting on Draco’s lap, “I suggest you look up the definition of modesty.” Harry barely managed to avoid getting hit by a huge cushion being thrown at him. 

“Big talk coming from the Golden Boy”

“Merlin Draco, I give up. You are impossible” 

“I can’t be impossible, Potter. I exist. I think what you mean is “I give up, he is improbable’” Draco seemed very proud of his pedantic comment, but it took more than that to disconcert Harry. 

“Firstly, don’t pretend you came up with that yourself, that’s a line from the Big Bang Theory. Second, since when do you watch the Big Bang Theory?”

“I don’t watch muggle shows, I don’t even know how this ‘Netflix’ of yours works. Please Potter, I have some dignity left” Draco said, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing. Harry knew that Draco was lying, and the rosy hale of his cheeks confirmed this, but he knew better than to challenge his boyfriend’s word. “Also, I am starving now and you still haven’t decided where you would like to go and as usual, I will have to make the decision for you which will never be good enough” 

“Do you want some cheese with that ‘whine’?” Draco’s furious expression was too much for Harry to handle and he let out a rather undignified snort followed by uncontrollable laughter. 

“I swear to Merlin I have never been more embarrassed in my whole life. My hair stank of Roquefort for the next days, I could not get rid of the smell. And the texture,… alright, Golden Boy, cut the hysterical laughter”

But no matter what Draco threw at Harry, he could not bring his lover to stop. The memories of that fateful night at Alfredo’s a couple of weeks ago had Harry in stitches and there was no coming back from his fit. 

“Fine, you can sleep on the couch tonight Potter. I shall see you in the morning” Draco declared before storming off to their shared bedroom.


End file.
